tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Bigg Boss
|current out of the house= }} Suitman's Bigg Boss is a group on Tengaged that followed the format of the reality television programme Bigg Boss, which is the Indian version of Big Brother. The first season began on April 9, 2014. Bigg Boss in General Applications To enter the Bigg Boss House it is very simple. The only thing you have to do to enter the House is to fill out a very short application form. The vast majority of applicants become housemates, however several applicants are unfortunately not chosen to enter the House. Format The game works on a 3-day rota. All housemates each vote for one of their fellow housemates to be crowned House Captain. The housemate with the most votes then becomes House Captain. All housemates then nominate two housemates of their choice for eviction, the two or more housemates with the most nominations facing the public vote. After the nomination results are revealed, the House Captain selects another housemate, excluding the nominated housemates, to face the public vote along with the already nominated housemates. The three housemates then face the public vote to save. The housemate with the least amount of votes is evicted, and the cycle continues. If there is a tie for eviction, then all tied players are evicted. In the end only three housemates will remain, and the public will vote for their winner. A unique twist for all Suitman's Bigg Boss ''seasons is the addition of a Jury of Seven, who will vote between of the finalists to give one of them a 15% vote boost in the final vote. Departure There were various ways in-which a housemate can leave the Bigg Boss House. Below is a list of the many ways a housemate can leave the House. Eviction An '''eviction' is a process by which a housemate is removed from the Bigg Boss House, decided by a minority of the public vote. Once a housemate had been nominated for eviction, the viewing public can cast their votes for who they want to say in the House in an eviction. Walking Walking is the process by which a housemate may leave the Bigg Boss House voluntarily if he or she no longer wishes to take part in the show. Housemates are allowed to walk at any time throughout the season. The departure of a housemate is normally revealed to the other housemates later in the day in the case of a housemate leaving without the rest of the housemates knowing. Ejection Ejection is one of the ways in which a housemate could leave the Bigg Boss House. When a housemate is ejected, they are removed from the House solely by Bigg Boss, usually for severe or continual breaking of the rules and behaviour which was deemed unacceptable by Bigg Boss. Winning Winning Bigg Boss is a process by which a housemate has made it to the final and the public vote for who they want to win. If a housemate receives the most votes to win in the final, they will leave the Bigg Boss House after everyone else and be crowned the winner of their season. Housemates' Decision There are various forms of voting that housemates have to take part in such as for House Captain and for eviction. Nominating A nomination is a vote cast by one housemate to put another housemate up for eviction. Every housemate can make two nominations and the two or more housemates with the most nominations cast in their name can be nominated for eviction. The nominated housemates then faced a public vote and the housemate with the smallest percentage of the public vote will be evicted from the House. A housemate can also be nominated by the House Captain; this means the chosen housemate will automatically face the public vote, regardless of whether he or she is nominated by the other housemates. House Captain The House Captain is chosen after all housemates vote for whom they would like to become House Captain. The person with the most votes is then crowned House Captain. The House Captain is immune from all nominations, however he or she has to choose one housemate to automatically face the public vote. Series Details